Chakra
by Red Moon Soul
Summary: Chakra. The essence of life itself. Every little thing possess it. Chakra allows to make the impossible possible. But what if chakra influenced the one who uses it more than one would think? Naruto Harem, Lucky!Naruto, Clueless!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja. Shinobi. Not much is known about them by civilians.

Here you wont find what is known about them by civilians.

Here you will find what is known by few people as this almost never happens and the knowledge of it has no practical application.

Shinobi depend on chakra more than one could imagine. The chakra changes a human being more than one could imagine.

The chakra determines what a shinobi is. The chakra controls every aspect of a shinobi's existence.

While not widely known chakra TRULY controls EVERY aspect of shinobi's existence. That is why missing ninja are rare. That is Why no shinobi village would accept a missing ninja into their ranks without a really good reason. The loyalty of shinobi also depends on their chakra. Not the sense of duty, not the love for their vilage makes shinobi fight till the last drop of blood for their home. It's their Chakra. it is not known why or how it is so. It is just a fact that most high-level and trusted shinobi know.

That is also the reason of existence of Root ANBU who hold no loyalty for Sandaime hokage, but whose loyalty lies within the village of Konoha.

Only one more thing is "widely known" about chackra. There are people with "special" chackras. Some are incredibly lucky, some can use elements to beyond what any other user of their chosen element can achieve. Sometimes there are whole families with special chackras that grant them the abilities known as Advanced Bloodlines or Kekkei Genkai. There are also "potential bloodlines" - people with "special" chackras that give them abilities unique only to them.

But there are some people with chakras that are truly special. Those chakras cannot be replicated and cannot become an advanced bloodline. This chakra influences everyone around the one who possesses it to an extent, actually changing the chakras of those around its wielder, always to the benefit of the possessor of the chakra. The magnitude of influence depends on many variables and no known patterns that would allow to understand who and in what way will be influenced exist. Anyone has a chance of having them, but VERY FEW POSSESS THEM. One such man created the art of chakra manipulation and it still exists almost unchanged to this day.

That man was known as Rikkudo Sennin.

Within Leaf village there were three shinobi known to posess this chakra to an extent. One was Senju Hashirama the first fire shadow. The second was Uchiha Madara. The third one was Namikaze Minato. Yondaime Hokage.

This cahkra is what originally was called the "Will of fire"

This is the story of the fourth posessor of such chakra in Leaf Village.

Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

The worst day of his life.

Naruto Uzumaki stood in an alleyway wearing black unlike any other day. Every day he he wore a bright orange jumpsuit. But not today. Today he will wear black. Today he will not smile a goofy smile like he always did.

Today was the day of Sandime Hokage's funeral. Sarutobi Hiruzen was gone. The old man that always was there for Naruto was dead. He will not yell at him for painting the academy bright pink any more he will not treat him to ramen as he used to do since Naruto's childhood. It was a painful day for him and that pain he couldn't hide like he would any other.

Across the alleyway from him stood a girl with bright pink hair, who was also dressed in black. Sakura Haruno. It was a sad day for her, but she did not know sandaime as he did. One of the people closest to him left him. They were waiting for their team-mate Sasuke Uchiha to go to the funeral.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno waited for Sasuke for several minutes before he showed up. He went past them without a word, not looking at them. Silently they followed him.

Since very morning the sky was steel-grey and finally the first raindrops fell. The rain wasn't a strong one, but it was cold, reflecting on the mood of those gathered on top of the hokage tower.

There were many people present at the funeral. All of the Rookie Nine and their sensei were there. Tenten. Neji. Lee. Gai. Chouji. Ino. Shikamaru. Asuma. Kiba. Hinata. Shino. Kurenai. Sasuke. Sakura. Naruto. Even Kakashi was on time today. The village elders Himura and Koharu were also present. Sandaime's grandson Konohomaru was crying.

Standing in front of everyone Homura announced...

-The funeral for the Third Hokage who lost his life in battle, as well as others who gave their lives, will begin now.

With this words he turned and put a white flower on the table, in front of Sandaime's photo. Iruka put his hand on Konohomaru's shoulder as he cried, as one by one people went to put a white flower before the photos of the deceased's photos.

As Naruto returned from paying his respects to sandaime to stand beside Iruka he rememnered the rules of shinobi.

_"A shinobi must not show his emotions in any situation."_

_"A shinobi must prioritize his mission first and must not show any tears"_

Naruto slightly turned his head to the left to look at Iruka and Konohomaru.

-Iruka sensei... -Naruto looked up at the sandaime's face on the hokage monument- Why do people risk their lives for others?

Iruka turned his face away from naruto and also looked up at the monument and slowly said

-Naruto... When one person dies... he disappears... Along with his past, his life and his future...

Naruto turned away. Iruka stopped for a second, then looked down and continued

-Many people die in wars and on missions... They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways... Hayate was one of them... Those who die have goals and dreams... But everyone has something as important as those... Parents. Siblings. Friends. Lovers.

Naruto turned to look at Iruka, who took a deep breath and continued speaking

-They trust and help each other... the bond between the people important to you ever since birth... The string binding them together becomes thicker and stronger as time passes...

Iruka looked up

-It's beyond reason... those bound to you by that string will do that... because it is important.

Naruto turned away from Iruka to look at the white flowers and sandaime's photo.

-I think... I understand it... somewhat... Iruka sensei, it still hurts, it is very painful when someone close to you dies.

Standing behind Naruto, Kakashi spoke to his student

-Sandaime didn't die for nothing. He left something very important in all of us. You will find out eventually...

Naruto turned fully to look at his lazy sensei.

-Yeah, I think... I understand that too... somewhat.

Then as everyone fell into silence sakura spoke up.

-The rain... it stopped.

Everyone looked at the sky, and saw the first patches of blue sky open up in the clouds. The bright rays of sunlight fell on top of the hokage tower chasing away the shadows and bringing warmth.

As the sky cleared Naruto waved at Iruka sensei wile walking away from the tower with his team. Unnoticed by anyone his chakra began to change, as for the first time in years the clouds in Naruto's inner world cleared and the never-ending rain stopped and the water in the Kyuubi's jail dried up... even if it was just for a day.

That day... it was not that bad after all...

That day forever changed the fate of Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
